


Thicker than Water (Blood Brothers)

by RoseRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Iron Man 1, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Poetry, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Name of Piece: Thicker than Water (Blood Brothers)Name of Participant: RoseRoseCard Number: 3057Square Number and Prompt: K1, Image prompt of Tony and Rhodey hugging in IM1Rating: TPairing: Tony & Rhodey BroTPWarnings: NoneSummary:Rhodey's thoughts on Tony during IM1, while Tony is missing. A poem.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Thicker than Water (Blood Brothers)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas/cheerreaders swisstae and TonyStark_Is_AnAngel

No one can make you angry like a brother

No one can inspire such devotion like a brother

Even when it's a brother from another mother

No one can ruin your heart like a brother.

As he searched and searched that refrain in his head

Clinging to anger, to devotion, to hope to find

The lost one he promised to keep safe, even if just to himself

No broken promises will be in his wake.

No one can make you frustrated like a brother

No one can give you hope like a brother

Even when the only blood you share is blood spilt

No one can ruin your heart like a brother

If only he had kept him close against him

Rather than letting him have his own way

But what can you do with the headstrong except

Let them make their own mistakes.

No one can frighten you like a brother

No one can give you security like a brother

Even when you only met at college

No one can ruin your heart like a brother

But now he was chasing down leads

Even the slightest whisper of a rumor

Just to find the sibling vanished into thin air

A trail of blood going nowhere

No one can destroy you like a brother

No one can create you like a brother

Even when you've never called him brother

No one can ruin your heart like a brother

Then out of the sand and dirt he arises

Like a phoenix from the ashes he burns bright

All you can do is cling to him as tightly as you can

Never to let him out of your sight

No one can tear your heart like a brother

No one can mend your heart like a brother

Even when love is the only thing that binds you

No one can save your heart like a brother

You will never, ever let him go.


End file.
